The Fourth Age Begins
by Bookworm531
Summary: As it ended, it all began...the last battle is over and it is time for grieving and rebuilding to begin. AN I do not own the wheel of time.
1. The Fourth Age-Day 1

AN There are probably things that will need explanations which will be in a note at the end of this chapter.

(Synopsis) As it ended, it all began...the last battle is over, time for grieving and rebuilding to begin.

The first morning of the Fourth Age for Nynaeve was spent among the wounded. Every time she healed a man or woman she would think of those she couldn't save, then she'd shake her head, and berate herself for those thoughts. She couldn't save everyone she knew that, yet everytime she came across a man who had died in the night, a piece of her heart died.

"Nyaenve Sedai?" she turned to see who had addressed her to see an Accepted standing straight backed with a grim face, she looked as if she could puke..or already had.

"Yes...?"

"Elloen, Nynaeve Sedai."

"Yes, Elloen?" a true smile on my face when her exspression changed to one of delight at being addressed by her name.

"Suana Sedai told me it's time for you to swap with Sevaraa Sedai."

"Tell Sevaraa Sedai where I am, I'll just finish this row of men, then move on to those that need a Wisdom's abilities more than an Aes Sedai's."

"Yes, Nynaeve Sedai..." she hesitated

"Is there something else, Elloen?"

"May I ask...well would you please ask around for my brother, or my pa among the wounded while your over there. I've been searching among these men but I haven't been able to find them."

"Of course." though I was reluctant to give her hope that her family members still lived. "What are their names?

"Rasid and Vamel Joyar, Nynaeve Sedai."

"Nationality?"

"Arafellin."

I couldn't prevent the sigh that escaped my mouth. Over the course of the day I've seen nearly fifty Arafellin males, none of which asked after a sister. "I will try to find them Elloen, but you must understand that there is very little chance that I will find them, as far as either of us knows they've been Healed ,and either sent to start rebuilding ,or to a tent to recover from the Healing."

"I know, Nynaeve Sedai, but I cannot just give up. I've been asking every Aes Sedai I've assisted today ,to find me if they learn anything of them."

"I will ask those among the rest of the men I heal today, Elloen, but that is all I can promise to do."

"Thakn you, Aes Sedai." she looked daunted by that task. "Which section of the camp should I tell Sevaraa Sedai you will be in, Nynaeve Sedai?"

"The north section, I should think, it's closest to...well never mind, Go find Sevaraa Sedai, Elloen."

She walked away before her name was completly off my lips. I bent down to the next man waiting to be Healed. When Sevaraa found me I'd already started the next row, she told me it was foolish to over exsert myself, though I wasn't tired, but I couldn't blame her for telling me off like an Accepted. I walked toward the north side of camp with my head full of thoughts about Elloen and her family. I'd almost said that I'd be closest to Lan when she asked where I'd be. I really was lost in my head today.

The north end of camp wasn't much diferent from the west end I'd been at, the only noticeable difference was the lack of Aes Sedai and strong Wisdom among the men and women and the bandages on the wounded.

When I reached a row of men I got to work resetting bones, cleaning cuts, and stitching small gashes. I asked several men if they had a sister named Elloen, but everyone i helped replied with a "no" or the rare "No, but my sister is among the Accepted. Could you see if she is here or where she might be?". With a heavy heart I stood in line at the soup pot, and noticed Sharina Melloy was directing the Accepted with serving the soup and keeping people in line.

When I was served my soup I walked over to her. "Sharina? Might I have a word with you later there is something Lan and I wish to discuss with you."

"Of course, Nynaeve Sedai, though it might be much later."

"Thank you, Sharina, any hour will be fine. I'll be lucky to get a few hours of sleep in before my turn for Healing is up."

"Then perhaps you should get to bed, Nynaeve."

"After I've finished my soup I plan to do just that. I'll see you later, Sharina."

AN Should I continue?


	2. The Fourth Age-Day 1-Part 2

AN- If there are things I feel like I need to explain they will be in a note on the end. Sorry for any missed grammar mistakes I try to check my work before posting but sometimes my eyes slip over things XP.

Disclaimer-I do not own The Wheel of Time or it's characters.

The rest of my day was spent with a couple hours of rest, a slight headache, and zero success with Elloen Family . I felt Lan heading toward the area where our tent was, but I couldn't leave until the Aes Sedai replacing me was here.

When the Yellow arrived I went to grab Lan and me some soup and was pleasently surprised when I arrived, to find stew instead. Instead of Sharina I saw Rosil directing the Novices and Accepted, some with the stew others with dishes.

I was curious if Rosil was going to be replaced as Mistress of Novices so after I grabbed two bowls of stew I walked over to talk to her. "Hello, Rosil"

"Oh, hello Nynaeve,"

"Have you heard anything from Cadsu- I mean the Mother?"

"If you mean about my replacment,no, But I wouldn't be surprised if she's waiting till things have calmed down and we're all back in the Tower."

"Yes, I suppose she would wait, wouldn't she..."

"I doubt I have much reason to worry though. Egwene picked me for several reasons and I believe the Mother will see those reasons...plus who would she pick?"

I smiled, surprising myself. It felt like it would be a while before my frown went away.

"We can forget about my position for now, I'm more curious to see if the Mother will keep Silviana on as Keeper."

I was more concerned for Rosil than Silviana, but it would be interesting to see if Cadsuane-or the Mother as I'm supposed to call her now- kept her on as Keeper.

"Well she's capable, a Red, and I'm sure she's already informed the Mother, why Egwene made her Keeper." Rosil laughed, saying Silviana was the kind of person to do just that, she had to excused herself after a few more words...a couple Novices had somehow managed to tip over a tub full of dirty dishes, and I needed to get to Lan before our stew went cold, though I could have just reheated them.

Right as I was about to arrived at our tent I felt a sense of surprise come through the bond. I turned the corner and saw Lan talking to Sharina. "Nynaeve, there you are, and you have stew! I was just telling your Warder that he should get some before it was all gone."

"Thank you for saying that to him, if I don't he tends to skip meals or eat rations from his saddle bag." I handed the bowl over to Lan who sent a feeling of...well it felt like he was trying to tell me he'd get even with me later...

"Thank you, Nynaeve for being such a caring wife." he should have had a smirk on his face behind the feeling of facetiousness he sent me...

"Wife?" Sharina looked shocked to hear him say that...which would explain his feeling. "Nynaeve, you married your Warder?"

"Yes" I prepared myself for whatever she would say next.

"I suppose he is Handsome enough..." Okay so I wasn't prepared..."When did you marry?" I felt like I should laugh or drop my jaw, and from the tightness of Lan's jaw I would say he was trying to prevent one of the two himself.

"Last Turn." I recovered from my shock easily enough, at least.

"I can see why you wanted to talk to her, Nynaeve."

"Yes, what did the two of you want to talk to me about?"

"A Position as our Aes Sedai advisor, in the future."

"Advisor? Whatever for?"

"For the kingdom of Malkier...when it's rebuilt." This made her laugh

"Already planning for the future? Well I'll make no promises today, for the only future I see right now is taking care of Novices and Accepted, which is where I should be right now so if you'll excuse me. "

"Of course, Sharina, but please keep an open mind about it."

"I will, Nynaeve, but no promises." I wasn't sure what I had wanted to come from our conversation with Sharina, but it sure wasn't this, though I suppose there wasn't a way to know what would have happened if we'd waited.

"We should eat, Nynaeve, before our stew gets cold." This coming from a man that would eat cold outmeal in the morning if he got absorbed in something else...

We went inside our tent and after eating a messenger sent by Cadsuane arrived, saying that she was to come to the Amyrlin's tent at once.

AN-Any questions? Like, "do you know what your doing?" Of course I dont! lol Is there a possible reviewer out there, maybe behind a book or in a shed looking for a shovel or pitchfork... plz review?


	3. The Fourth Age-Day 2

AN: Sorry for any missed grammar mistakes. I try to catch them all before I post, but sometimes my eyes slip over things XD.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Wheel of Time or its characters.

One Gateway after the other opened around the Amyrlin's tent, and one after the other most of the Yellows in camp-besides the ones Healing during the night-filled into the Amyrlin's tent. We all knew Romanda and Doesine had died in the battle, which means there are two open Seats in the Hall, though why we were called is still unknown, we don't have a say in who takes the Seats. The last Aes Sedai available for the meeting entered and so Cadsuane started the meeting.

"I called you here because, well I would like to make a change where the Sitters are concerned. I would like to take a vote, in order to decide which two Aes Sedai wil take the seats." All that followed that comment was silence.

"So...you would like our opinions on who should take the Seats?" This from Hasia an Aes Sedai for four years and I felt sorry for what would more than likely follow her reply.

"Yes, you _are_ capable of making an opinion, aren't you?" Cadsuane said this as if she believed it might be possible. "Suana can you think of anyone capable of being a Sitter?"

"Well ,Mother I'm sure I have a few suggestions...I can also give you the names of several that are not qualified to Sit."

"So you have a few suggestions and the rest of your ajah appears to be waiting for your reply..."

"Perhaps they're just curious."

"Perhaps there's a reason they should listen to you..."

"Maybe you should say what is obviously on your mind."

"What would that be?"

"Are you implying , you don't already know?"

"Your the First Weaver, and as such you should know your ajah like you once knew the back of the Mistress of Novices hand."

"I do know them well, but if you must know whom I think has the ability to be a Sitter..." She paused more than likely thinking then glanced at Nisao."Nisao, Corele, and Berenicia are three that are each talented in different ways, and would ,therefore, bring something to the Hall."

"Nisao is Healing tonight correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Do all of you agree with your Heads judgment?"

I had to say something. "I believe in certain circumstanses, Nisao has a hard time working with others. Yes she's talented, and I''m sure she would bring something to the Hall if she were made Sitter, but I believe the other two are better choices for the positions." there are other things I wish I could say,but it would've looked like I was saying no to her for personal reasons.

"Then, I guess there isn't any need for a vote...unless someone else has something to add?"

Of course someone had to add something "I believe Corele is bonded to an Ashaman, correct?"

She's in for a shock..."Yes ,Akania , she is. His name is Damer Flinn, he's a Healer as great as Nynaeve, and a _good_ man. Anyone else? No. Good. Someone needs to make Corele and Berenicia aware of there new positions."

"I'll will tell them ,Mother."

"No, Suana assign someone else, I imagine you're as busy as I am."

"Very well ,Mother"

"Akania, you may inform the two of them." hah, what I wouldn't give to see her face.

Pain. That's all I was thinking about. Not the pain of my feet, but the pain of loosing so many people. These wetlanders had softened me...In the past whenever we lost a Spear sister we drank in her honor...but there wasn't any oosquai in this tent...not even a small flask of the brandy Birgitte liked so much. So I was left to deal with my pain, by reliving the good memories of those who had passed. I believe I'm going _insane_... The tent flap shifted, so I was hoping for a visitor, sadly it was just the wind..._sadly_ ,I really was going insane!

A few hours passed, and I grew hopeful again, for there would be some form of company during lunch. I was curious what wetlander meal they were serving today, yesterday it had been soup. I hope it isn't soup...

"Is Aviendha awake?"

"I believe she is, though she hasn't said anything..." So you're saying if I had asked you to come in I wouldn't be questioning my sanity, hah!

"Oh ,wait I heard something just now."

"Good, I wouldn't want her to eat cold stew."

"Stew! You better not be joking or I'll _be_ stewing! Why did you stop to ask them if I was awake in the first place! It's not like you wouldn't of woken me up to eat, if I'd been asleep!" These people called themselves my sisters at one point!

"Now, now, Aviendha is that any way for a Wise one to act..." It's Careen.

"You'd be acting the same way if you had to lie in bed till your feet healed..."

"Yes, but I'm not the Wise One, now am I?"

Picturing her as a Wise One...I couldn't help it, I laughed "Most definitely" I could hear the girls laughing outside.

She huffed, helped me sit up, and handed me the stew. "I really am glad you're a Wise One Aviendha...most of my Spear sisters bet against you. I -and a few others- won so many necklaces and bracelets that we've decided to give you a piece from each of us. She then proceded to dump the pouch she was carrying ,on top of me. That was weird I don't think I've ever heard a Spear sister mention sharing with whoever they bet on...and there were only three necklaces, seven bracelets, and one ring...not all of them were pretty, in fact most of them were down right _gaudy . _These must be the pieces they won and didn't want "Should I thank you for the rejects or is there another pouch?" She looked a little sheepish.

"Most of the girls didn't want to part with what they won, so they gave you what they didn't like. However my first-sister and I gave you these bracelets." She showed me two that weren't _horrible_ but still far from what I'd wear...thankfully I knew a few Wise Ones who liked this type of jewlry. I just needed to make a few bets with them. If not then I guess I could sell them, or maybe Elayne could do something with them...

"Thank, you, Careen. for the stew and the bracelets" She smiled, I really hope Elayne would be able to use them...of course I'd have to keep or bet the two bracelets, she and her first sister had picked out. "Could I get you to tell, Elayne that I'd like to see her.?"

"Of course."

AN: So how was it? I'm trying to get to where I can have Nynaeve+Lan, Aviendha+Elayne, and Min in the story. I have a rough Idea of what I want...A family for Nynaeve and Lan+ Mandarb, Elayne and birgitte, Aviendha as a Wise One and mother, and Min with some kids one of which will have her ability. *Looks at daunting list* ... -_-" this sounds soo much shorter in my head.


End file.
